ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle to the death
Come on Stephen and Jessica let's go, I'll kill ya both-Axel Scott *im fighting alone and i im going to make you pay for the sins you commited as you only get your ideas and sayings from commit book villians. user--Stephendwan 10:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Deal. Let's go. on three. 1, 2,...... but i punch you in the face and you fall.-Axel Scott *Ya im just after impaling you with my tyrant arm and squeezing your b***s then riped them off.-stephendwan. *Ya now im about to punch you and shove your b***s down your throat then choking you and headbutting you now i killed you.---Stephendwan 14:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Too late. Before you shoved them down my throat I jumped out of the way and ripped one of your arms. off and beat you with it.-Axel Scott *Ha i just had regrown my arm again now feel the pain. Ha im just after impaling you throught the brain and pulled it back and bit your head off along with your arms legs your now a dead man as no won can survive after there head has been bit off oh by the way that was my clone you just fought who is infected with las plagas now hes grabbing now let me see a bloody fireworks i press a detenator comboom your now dead with no body part lifed. -stephendwan *Ya, but i grow back and i pull out a knife and stab you in the chest. Slow motion you fall. I pull out a gun. "You may have thought it was over. You may have not known, but you killed me family. And this time there not blanks". I shoot your head and you get blown back aand bash through a wall, And I spit on your body, knowing your not dead ad take off.-Axel Scott *End. Other stuff in nothing. ---- *I pull out a UZI, with a 500 round magazine, and open up on you all with a long burst of sustained fire. Then I reload, and keep firing. You all might be able to dodge a couple Bullets, but not 2,500 9MM Parabellum rounds. And if that is not enough, I put all your bodies in a giant blender (they have them, you know), fill the blender with gasoline, turn it on, and throw in a match. Bam, You are all blended up into a bloody-liquid and that was Incinerated by the burning Gasoline. If that is still not enough, I dump your dried blood into a Crematorium and burn everything into Ash. --Lieutenant Dan 18:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I'll take the Ashes and put them in a Bomb, put a minute timer on it, and get behind something and wait. The Bomb explodes and blows the Ashes into the air, where they get swept away by the wind, making any regeneration impossible. *I burn into the battlefield and land on Axel Scott, slamming into him and gibbing him, or making him explode into gory bits. S-9 4 03:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC)